Ne Meurt Pas Maintenant
by sciencegeeky
Summary: C'est le mort de Nepeta et le français n'est pas ma lange premier donc je ne peux pas écrire un sommaire bon.


A/N: Je suis très désolé pour le grammaire! Le français n'est pas mon langue premier. S'il vous plaît être sympa parce que c'est mon passage en français premier.

Nepeta: Bondis

Tu est silencieuse alors que tu sautes de l'orifice de bondir sur Gamzee, donc comment il réalise que tu arrive a temps de te casse net ton poignet et utilise tes griffes de tailler trois entaille profond dans son figure est un mystère. Alors que il te lâche et tu tombe sur le terre, ta cheville te torde et tu t'écroules sur la terre.

Mais tu es un chausseuse et tu serais damné si tu arrêtes de combats.

Tu te forces de se lever sur ton jambe bon et soutiens tes giffes, déjà enrobé avec sang violet, de se battre Gamzee.

Il frappe avec la massue de frapper ton tête et tu le bloque en soutenir ton bras, mais tu sens les os dans ce bras se casse aussi. Ta cheville mal commence de céder encore et tu sais que tu ne dures pas long comme ça.

La massue frappe au fond de ta tête et tu tombes, ton esprit deviens flou. Je...je m'appelle Nepeta Leijon. Je chasse. J'ai six ...qui est mon moirail? Bleu, la coleur bleu, et vert olive...vert...bleu...Equius, tu penses, essaies de rassembler tes pensées. Ton instinct de survie t'oblige de rouler loin de Gamzee, lui frappe quand tu peut.

Jusqu'à il se casse net tes giffes.

Il se casse me les six lames tu utilise comme les armes et les tien comme tu, moquer toi. Tu essayes de tirer en arrière encore, autant que possible de ton agresseur. Tu t'est habitue à être la proie, mais pas comme ça.

Tu arrête de garder un trace de combien de temps il te frappe avec la massue. Il déchire ton manteau avec tes propre giffes et l'ironie théâtral et amer n'est pas perdu a toi, encore dans ton état désorienté et peiné.

Tu finalement obtiens la présence d'esprit de réaliser de tu as besoins d'aide déspérément. Les larmes verts trouble ta vision alors que tu ouvre ta bouche et crie, KARKAT! À L'AIDE!

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Gamzee fini ton attaque et quitte, apporte ton chapeau avec il.

== Sois Karkat

Tu entends ton nom. Et c'est très silencieux. Qui le merde est ça?

À L'AIDE! la voix crie.

Tu tourne et suit le son. Le son semble être vient du direction de la pièce avec le géant-cul monstre dans le centre. Tu marche a ce pièce, sort ta faucille juste être sûr.

Personne n'est là.

Tu continues de marcher, entende un autre crie de À L'AIDE! Ce temps, le son et plus bruit et la voix est la voix de Nepeta. Tu peux sentir la panique dans ta gorge et ton coeur est résolu de échapper par ton larynx. Tu te mis à faire un jogging et trouve Equius étranglé sur le sol et Nepeta déspérément rampe vers Equius. Elle déchire son chemin de l'autre côté de le sol froid, les carreaux taché les coleurs brillants. Ses cheveux sanglant accroche en haut de son visage. Son manteau est pratiquement déchiré a lambeaux, mais elle l'agrippe comme un bouclier. Tu court à elle juste alors qu'elle saisit le main d'Equius et se pelotonne de mourir. Tu tien son main dans tous deux de tes mains. Nepeta? tu essayes.

Karkitty, elle dit, fixe devant, mais elle ne vois rien. Ses yeux cherche le planfond pour ton visage.

Oui, tu dit. C'est moi. Hé, tu stupide fille, qu'est-ce que tu ? Tu essayes de faire ça une blague, mais ton voix fend et bien sur elle ne rigole pas maintenant, tu idiot!

Nepeta? Tu n'a aucune idée si elle peux toi écoute, mais elle étreint les main de toi et Equius comme les vivres. Ses souffles son court et vite et son coeur bat irrégulièrement. Elle essaye de dire quelque chose.

Non, non, tu dit. Ne parle pas. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons te panse. Je promis. Tu vas être bien. Vraiment. Tu ne vais pas mourir. Tu n'es pas autorisé à mourir! Tu ne crois pas que tu sois tellement foutu émotif. Mais tu regarde ton visage, ton jolie visage, et effleures un mèche de cheveux sanglant de ton front, et tu te souviens encore combien tu s'aime. Tu ne peux jamais se dit, bien sur, parce que Equius ne acquiesce jamais, et tu ne veut pas être responsable de merder les choses avec son moirail.

Nepeta? tu demandes encore. Nep? Elle respire à peine. Tu ne peux pas laisser elle, pas comme ça. Tu berces dans tes bras, ne casse pas ta prise sur ton moirail. Réponds s'il te plaît. Ton pouls s'estompe. Nep? tu chuchotes. Je t'aime.

Et alors elle est passé.

A/N: Comment on dit moirail en français?


End file.
